


Together

by Kousukee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cancer, Forced Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kousukee/pseuds/Kousukee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where Iwaizumi moves away, forced to marry a girl and tries to contact Oikawa to tell him he still loves him but he can't contact the brunet. Oikawa misses Iwaizumi and he wants to contact the boy but he lost Iwaizumi's number. There's not a day where Oikawa doesn't look at all their pictures together where they were still happy. Iwaizumi wants to hold Oikawa one last time because he found out he has cancer and doesn't have long to live and Oikawa doesn't know about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Kousukee here with another IwaOi oneshot. Its probably real crappy but idgaf xD I did my best to make it decent enough so that's okay I guess. There's a lot of time transition thingy here so I'm sorry for that as I wasn't in the mood to be writing long paragraphs when I wrote this u.u There's actually song lyrics here and it's up to you to find out what it is ;o (Though I'm sure it'll be obvious enough if you know the song)   
> But other than that, here's another IwaOi one shot! I hope you guys like this :')

_Four years._

_He didn't hear his voice for four years. No message. No calls._

_Nothing_

_Where's the love in this relationship_

_If the one you love is the one causing you intense agony?_

"Hajime let's go" 

The boy nodded his head as he stood up from the chair and bowed 

"Thank you, for taking care of me" he said to the girl who will soon be his wife 

The girl gave him a smile "I'll always take care of you, Iwa-chan" 

Iwaizumi bit his lip as he resisted the urge to yell at her. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault. 

But why can't he stop himself from blaming everything on her? 

If only she hadn't shown up. If only she didn't find him and his family then Iwaizumi would still be by Oikawa's side. 

Was Oikawa okay? Was he eating properly? Was he taking his vitamins? Was he still playing volleyball? 

Was he thinking of Iwaizumi? 

He wanted to see Oikawa. He wanted to hold him. He wanted to tell him the words "I love you" 

But he couldn't and he feared it was too late 

 

The snow fell on his feet. 

Oikawa looked up and the white flakes fell on his face. 

Was Iwaizumi thinking about him? 

Was Iwaizumi doing okay? 

The last time he heard about the boy was when he saw a picture of a girl and Iwaizumi. The caption said 

"With my future husband ♡" 

Oikawa couldn't stop the tears from falling as he read those words. He wanted to talk to Iwaizumi but he can't seem to find his number. He couldn't reach the boy through Facebook. Nothing. He couldn't contact him at all. 

"Iwa-chan, it's cold without you" he murmured as he hugged himself 

"Its so cold" 

 

Iwaizumi woke up to the sounds of someone sobbing 

He looked to his side and saw his mother crying 

"Ma?" He said as he reached out and that's when he saw the tube attached to the back of his hand 

He was in the hospital again. 

"Stage four" his mother whispered "Please, I know you love Oikawa but please marry Heather already" 

Iwaizumi closed his eyes shut "I know. I know. My marriage with Heather is for my operation fund. I know. I know her family is rich and is willing to help me if I marry their daughter. I know that ma but I don't want to do it" he said stubbornly 

"Please Hajime. You're still too young for this" 

"I know and I don't care. I love Oikawa and I won't marry anyone but him" he said and felt his face heating up 

"Think about how he will react if he finds out that you....that you..." his mother trailed off and Iwaizumi already knew what she was thinking 

A tear slipped from his eye as he clenched his fists. This isn't fair. This isn't fair. 

"Fine. Tell them I said yes" 

"But don't blame me if I'll never learn how to love that girl" 

 

Oikawa was laughing maniacally as he gripped his hair. A picture of two engagement rings was shown on the screen of his computer and the caption 

"He spoke the three words that I'll forever remember 'Marry me, Heather'   
I love you, Iwa-chan. I'm so happy to be your fiancé ♡♡" 

The nerve of her to call him Iwa-chan 

"Only I can call him that bitch!" Oikawa yelled as he threw the pillow "Only I can call him that!" a sob escaped his lips and he tried his best to stop himself but he couldn't. The tears started to flow freely and he couldn't seem to find it in him to stop them. 

"Iwa-chan... Is mine and I'm his" he said in a whisper "Thats what he said to me. You're not lying right, Iwa-chan?" 

The picture in his hand shook as he felt his heart breaking all over again 

"I love you Iwa-chan, even if you're in love with someone else" he said "Even if your heart belongs to another. Even if your lips found another to kiss. Even if your hands found another to hold. Even if your mouth speaks of another name. I'll still love you all the same" 

"Always and forever" 

 

"You may now kiss the bride" 

Iwaizumi looked at the girl in front of him who was now his wife. He forced a smile for the people. He forced himself to be happy for the sake of his mother. He forced himself to feel as if he was on cloud nine even if he was breaking into a million pieces inside. 

He saw Heather smiling brightly at him and he forced a smile back before he slowly leaned in to kiss her

It took all his willpower not to jerk his head back and wipe his mouth. 

He was going to say something but it died on his lips as he held his chest

"Iwa-chan?..." Heather said, concern in her voice 

"Someone call an ambulance!" he heard his mother scream 

He felt dizzy. His breath was quick and labored. Every breath he took sent sharp stabs of pain in his chest. He blinked his eyes and every time he did his vision just ended up becoming even more more distorted. 

"Oikawa" he managed to say as he fell on his knees 

Tears fell from his eyes 

"I'm sorry" 

 

"Nope that's not it" Oikawa mumbled as he stood in front of the mirror as he fixed his tie 

"I'm pretty sure Iwa did it like this" he murmured as he did a small loop and only managed to make it even worse 

A sigh left his lips as he sat on the chair behind him 

"Help me Iwa-chan I don't know how to do my tie" he said as he placed his face in his hand 

He shook his head as he stood up once more and tried to fix his tie once more. After a couple of tries he had somehow managed to fix it 

"I managed to fix it without Iwa-chan" Oikawa said with a small smile on his face before it disappeared 

"Does this mean I'll manage to live without you?" 

"I miss you Iwa-chan" he said as a shaky laugh escaped his lips "I wish you'd at least come home one more time or say that you're getting married" 

"But that's okay, I'll still wait for you to come back" he said as he picked up his bag "I'll be waiting for you even if it reaches forever" 

 

They didn't see Iwaizumi opening his eyes for a week. All they could do was pray. 

Thats when Mrs. Iwaizumi had thought of contacting Oikawa. 

She searched everywhere and after several hours, she finally managed to get his address. 

She sent him a letter that contained a ticket to London and a short note saying 

"Iwaizumi needs you" 

She prayed that the boy would be able to receive it before it was too late. 

 

Oikawa didn't hesitate in shoving random clothing in a backpack as soon as he received the letter. He wasted no time in rushing towards the airport. He asked no questions. Those three words were enough to lot him know that Iwaizumi was in trouble. He did not know what kind of trouble exactly but it must be horrible if Iwaizumi's mother had sent him a ticket to London, to where they were currently living. 

Only one thought was in Oikawa's mind

"I'm finally getting to see Iwaizumi" 

There were a lot of people in the airport seeing as Christmas was nearing already and people were going home to their families. Oikawa tried being patient but he was finding it extremely hard to do so. At long last his turn came and he was finally able to check in and board the plane. It didn't take long for the plane to take off and Oikawa couldn't resist his childish side from showing as he eagerly looked outside the window to see the clouds. It was his first time riding a plane and he was enjoying it. 

It was already night when they had reached London. Oikawa rushed out of the plane after he had retrieved his bag. Thankfully he had no other luggage so he was able to get out immediately. 

He looked for the sign that had his name on it and found it almost immediately. He saw the familiar face of Mrs. Iwaizumi who was waving at him. Oikawa waved back and went towards her. Once he reached her, he gave her a tight hug 

"Its nice to see you again, Mrs. Iwaizumi" he said 

"Its nice to see you too, Tooru" 

She took his hand and escorted him to a cab. She got in after him and spoke the name of where they were going and Oikawa frowned as he heard the word "Hospital" 

"Where's Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked worriedly 

Mrs. Iwaizumi closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. The four words she spoke made his heart stop for a second as fear pierced his heart 

"Lung cancer, stage four" 

"I-is he doing well?" Oikawa asked, his voice shaking 

She shook her head "The doctors said they had done all they can and that they're just hoping Hajime would do his part and hold on" 

"He'll live, I know it" Oikawa insisted 

The ride to the hospital was short and quiet. They rushed immediately to Iwaizumi's room 

"I'll leave you two alone" Mrs. Iwaizumi said as she gave him a small smile and closed the door 

Oikawa set his bag down as he collapsed on a chair beside Iwaizumi. He wasn't able to say a word for awhile as he stared at Iwaizumi's pale face

"Iwa-chan, I'm here" he said as he reached out for the boy's hand and froze when it was cold "Iwa-chan please wake up" 

As if the boy heard him, Iwaizumi's eyes opened slowly. He turned his head towards the direction of Oikawa and Oikawa could see his eyes glistening 

"Am I dead?" Iwaizumi asked quietly 

Oikawa shook his head as a strangled sound escaped his lips 

"Are you really here?" Iwaizumi asked as he reached out to touch Oikawa's face 

"I'm here" Oikawa said as he pressed his face against the cold palm of Iwaizumi 

"Come closer" Iwaizumi whispered "I need to tell you something" 

Oikawa did what the boy had asked him to do and Iwaizumi whispered in his ear the words the brunet had been longing to hear 

"I missed you" he said "I missed your voice, your laugh, your face. I missed hearing you call me Iwa-chan. I missed you annoying me" Oikawa heard Iwaizumi's voice breaking 

"I love you Oikawa, I love you so much" 

The tears fell from the brunet's eyes as he felt Iwaizumi hold his cheek and turn his head so he was facing the raven haired boy. Oikawa's eyes widened in surprise as he felt the boy's cold, dry lips on his. He didn't hesitate on kissing Iwaizumi back. 

"What.The.Hell" 

Oikawa's head turned towards the door and he saw the girl that Iwaizumi was with in those pictures 

"Iwa-chan are you...gay?!" She said as she pointed her finger at him, disgust in her eyes 

"So what if I am?" Iwaizumi said calmly as he looked at her in the eyes 

"Well, who do you choose? Me or him?" She demanded 

Iwaizumi let out a sigh "Im sorry but I still love him" 

"I can't believe this. I'm calling this off" she said and slammed the door shut 

"Why...why did you marry her?" Oikawa asked after a few moments of silence 

"My mom forced me to since her family was the only one that can help me with my operation but I guess I can say kiss my chances of living goodbye" 

"I-I have some money with me!" Oikawa stuttered as he fumbled for his bag "I-I can find a job and I'll work my ass off! I-I'll help you!" He said as his hands shook 

Iwaizumi took the boy's shaking hands in his and said firmly "Oikawa, stop. I've already accepted this a long time ago. Its okay" he said and a smile appeared on his face "I'm just happy I got to see you again" 

"Please stop talking as if you're gonna die. I forbid it" he said as he felt his tears pouring down 

Iwaizumi reached up to wipe them away and a chuckle escaped his lips "Im not gonna die Shittykawa. Stop crying, you look ugly" 

"Don't leave me please" Oikawa said 

"I won't" Iwaizumi said as he leaned up to kiss Oikawa 

 

Oikawa woke up to see that Iwaizumi was gone and there were blood stains on the floor. A note was on his hand and he opened it to see a badly written letter. He had to spend several minutes to try and decipher it. When he was done, he quickly left the room and slammed the door shut 

_"Shittykawa,_

_I'm sorry but I'm not really sure if I can stay. I feel tired. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I know you will probably hate me for doing this to you but I just can't hold on anymore. I don't want my mother to work as she's already old and frail. I can't depend on my douchebag of a father and even more, I can't depend on that bitch named Heather._

_And mostly, I can't depend on you. Not because you're not dependable but because I don't want you to work your ass off just for me. You still have a life to you need to live it to the fullest. Go find some girl to marry or a guy. I'm sorry Oikawa. I'm so sorry._

_I'm not strong enough. I like to think that there's a difference between giving up and saying you've had enough._

_I've had enough of living, Oikawa. Everything just hurts._

_Thank you for loving me. Thank you for everything._

_In that short span of time that we were together, thank you for making me feel as if I'm perfect. Thank you for showing me how it feels like to be loved. Thank you for letting me know that I'm fine the way I am_

_Thank you, for being mine and thank you for calling me yours. I'll never forget you, Oikawa Tooru"_

The brunet reached the room where Iwaizumi was just in time to see his grip on the metal bars of the bed falling. 

And it was as if Oikawa couldn't anymore breathe

The last paragraph of Iwaizumi's letter flashed in his mind as he fell on his knees screaming 

_"Don't worry maybe you'll see me soon_  
You'll know when your time has come, just look at the moon  
Im sorry but I can't deal with the pain, I was never the fighter  
You'll make it through the night, just hug the pillow tighter   
And I know in a year, you'll forget me   
You're the best friend that I ever had   
I'm sorry if I had made you sad   
Remember, Tooru, that you meant everything to me  
And to my heart, you're the only one that held the key 

_I love you  
Forever and Always" _

 

It was a cold gray morning and the smell of rain lingered in the air. It had been three months since he saw Iwaizumi giving up on everything. Three months and yet he still hasn't forgotten everything. Three months of endless crying. Three months and yet he still hasn't moved on. 

The brunet stood in front of the boy's grave as he held an umbrella over his head. The rain fell slowly around him along with the tears that fell from his eyes 

"I thought you promised me that you won't leave" Oikawa said as his voice shook "I thought you'd hold on" 

"But I guess you're just tired of living eh? Don't worry, I'm starting to get tired of it too" Oikawa said with a shaky laugh 

"I don't want to live a life where Iwa-chan doesn't exist" 

 

Oikawa could remember drinking a lot last night. He could remember the sound of tires screeching and the dull pain of metal hitting his stomach. He could hear voices but he couldn't seem to decipher what they were saying.

Then his eyes opened and he saw Iwaizumi glaring at him 

"Shittykawa what the fuck were you thinking?! Getting drunk like that and roaming the streets at fucking one am?! Look at you! Look at where you've landed yourself!" The boy sighed and all Oikawa could do was stare 

Was he dreaming? 

"Honestly, what the hell. Haven't you learned anything? Didn't I tell you not to drink? You can't even handle a single bottle of an alcoholic drink and still you drank three fucking bottles of beer. What the actual fuck. You better get your-" 

Iwaizumi wasn't able to continue speaking as Oikawa launched himself at the boy

"Get off Assikawa! I'm not yet done talking!" 

"I'm here, Iwa-chan" Oikawa said happily as he hugged the boy tighter "I'm here with you. I love you I love you. I miss you so much. I-" 

He was cut off by Iwaizumi kissing him on the lips. Oikawa closed his eyes as he let himself drown in the intoxicating lips of the boy 

"Welcome home, Tooru" Iwaizumi said after he pulled away, a small smile creeping up on his lips "I'm sorry, for giving up. I missed you" 

"I can't say it's fine because you gave me threw months of pain" Oikawa said "But now I'm here with you again and that's all that matters" he said as he held Iwaizumi's hand 

"Where are we anyway?" Oikawa asked as he looked around and his eyes widened as he saw a green figure waving at him from a distance 

"I-Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan! Look! Look! There's an alien! Iwa-chan! It waved! It waved at me! An alien waved! An alien waved at me! Oh my- Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan!!!!" 

"Will you shut up?!" Iwaizumi yelled but there was an amused smile on his face 

Oikawa flinched but the excitement in his eyes was still there "So where are we?" He asked again 

"Somewhere where we can be happy" Iwaizumi said as he squeezed the boy's hand 

"Lets go find that alien?" Iwaizumi asked after a short moment of silence 

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with happiness in his face and he nodded his head eagerly 

"Lets!" He said as he dragged Iwaizumi towards where he saw the green figure 

They ended up dying, both of them but at least they were still together in the end and for Oikawa and Iwaizumi, that was all that matters. 

They will always find each other in the end.


End file.
